glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakan
=Details= The first unannounced new figure offered in the Action Figure of the Month Club Kickstarter. Robert A. Kraus' comic book character of the same name which also has a small, but dedicated cult following for the Sega Genesis game Chakan: The Forever Man. =Story= "Chakan, a warrior who is so confident in his swordsmanship that he declares even Death cannot best him in battle. Death appears and challenges Chakan: if Chakan can defeat him, he will be granted eternal life. However, if Death wins, he will become Death's eternal servant. The battle rages on for several days until Chakan emerges as the victor. Death grants him his reward, but additionally condemns him to wander all of existence until all supernatural evil is destroyed. After he has slain the supernatural evils of Earth, Chakan is shown stabbing himself with his sword in anticipation of his promised death. Death replies that every star in the universe contains a planet filled with supernatural evil, so Chakan's curse remains unlifted."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakan:_The_Forever_Man =Versions= UV Chakan Production PVC Chakan - UV Purple. Changes color from White to Purple. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. Figure released as the July 2019 Action Figure of the Month during the third week of July. 66072058_396923170938543_4066121044500279691_n.jpg|Chakanhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B0HmIx7g0a3/ 67544174_635042930312718_6014898822842590053_n.jpg|Bagged figurehttps://www.instagram.com/p/B0HU1uZgp45/ D0e612a6eabfc56121aefb5f7dbf596f_original.jpg Chakan the Forever Man - Genesis Version "Chakan The Forever Man, a cult classic dark hero, is finally available in action figure form to celebrate his 40th anniversary! This 4" action figure is articulated with deluxe weaponry and features Glyos compatible joints. A spectral face peering out from under a wide-brimmed hat, a high leather collar framing it, and eyes glowing with eldritch powers. A long, lean physique garbed in a long coat and bandolier flush with weapons. He stands, sword drawn, staring into the void. Chakan The Forever Man is ready. This figure is an adult collectible and is for ages 18+ only." Production PVC Chakan - Genesis Version. Green with blue paint applications. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 17 total parts. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. TheYetee.com Exclusive. Released on October 4th, 2019 at 8AM CDT through TheYetee.com store. Carded figure. $35 ChakanFigure01_MOCK_640x640.png ChakanFigure03_MOCK_640x640.png ChakanFigure02_MOCK_640x640.png 9dd90fe15598de08664598e48ddfd7f0_original.jpg|Artwork Halloween Chakan "A very special combo pack, featuring a team-up of spooky, demon-hunting warriors with special Halloween paint decos. It's impossible to figure out which type of figures these are based on their silhouette, so don't even try!" Production PVC 2-Pack - Halloween 2019: Chakan and Hyper Knight. Released on October 7th, 2019. $45 each 2-pack. 2-pack_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chakan the Forever Man - Glow Version "This is a limited, ultra rare, glow in the dark Chakan figure. Chakan The Forever Man, a cult classic dark hero, is finally available in action figure form to celebrate his 40th anniversary! This 4" action figure is articulated with deluxe weaponry and features Glyos compatible joints. A spectral face peering out from under a wide-brimmed hat, a high leather collar framing it, and eyes glowing with eldritch powers. A long, lean physique garbed in a long coat and bandolier flush with weapons. He stands, sword drawn, staring into the void. Chakan The Forever Man is ready. This figure is an adult collectible and is for ages 18+ only." Production PVC Chakan - Glow Version. Glow in the Dark Green with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 17 total parts. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. TheYetee.com Exclusive. Released on October 31st, 2019 through TheYetee.com store. $22 ChakanGlow01_MOCK_640x640.png ChakanGlow02_MOCK_640x640.png ChakanGlow01_MOCK_640x640.gif Blue Warrior Chakan Production PVC Chakan - Blue Warrior DCON 2019. Blue with purple paint applications. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 17 total parts. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. Includes bonus bandolier strap. DCON 2019 Exclusive. First released at Designer Con 2019 on November 22-24th, 2019 and online on November 23rd, 2019. $23 each. Chakan_Blue_Warrior_Thumb_f10425f4-42b0-4879-8306-a96cc6a502c9_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chakan_Blue_Warrior_1_0532bbbc-8c66-4eea-8a67-63da068cb0e1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chakan_Blue_Warrior_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chakan the Forever Man - Black Friday Version "This is a limited, ultra rare, Black Friday Chakan figure. Chakan The Forever Man, a cult classic dark hero, is finally available in action figure form to celebrate his 40th anniversary! This 4" action figure is articulated with deluxe weaponry and features Glyos compatible joints. A spectral face peering out from under a wide-brimmed hat, a high leather collar framing it, and eyes glowing with eldritch powers. A long, lean physique garbed in a long coat and bandolier flush with weapons. He stands, sword drawn, staring into the void. Chakan The Forever Man is ready. This figure is an adult collectible and is for ages 18+ only." Production PVC Chakan - Black Version. Black with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 17 total parts. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. TheYetee.com Exclusive. Released on November 29th, 2019 through TheYetee.com store. $22 ChakanBlack01_MOCK_640x640.png ChakanBlack02_MOCK_640x640.png Gargoyle Chakan Production PVC Chakan - Gargoyle. Stone grey with sparkles. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 15 total parts + Forged Accessories set. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. Figure released as the February 2020 Action Figure of the Month during the last of January. Chakan_sticker_alt_480x480.jpg =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Video Games